Astrids Needs
by moshyman
Summary: Me and Hiccup have been dating for a while now and we haven't ever had sex...His rod was huge...he filled me up...I released all my pressure.


This is a wonderful romance between Astrid and toothless. If you like this story please write a review, if you didn't please write a review all the same I value any input.

Me and Hiccup have been dating for a while now and we haven't ever had sex I mean we're 19 for crying out loud. I haven't pressured him about it though, hes always been kind of skittish. It's been a few years since we started dating and every day I just get more and more horny. Pleasuring myself doesn't work very well anymore, I need a real cock.

I have my own private pond that only I know of that I get my water.I was at the pond with toothless getting some water. Hes really helpful because he can hold allot more water that if I were alone. We were pretty much alone and as he leaned over to get a drink I couldn't help but check for a penis. I didn't see one witch made me think that he was really a she. I was almost saddened by this knowledge but life was life and I'm shore he was feeling the same way.

A few weeks later we were at that same pond I had almost had it, I needed some kind of release. I was wearing a top and a skirt. My top connects to the skirt with a something like eight buttons. I also had my moccasins on and my usual head band. I thought I had a plan so I went with out panties. I had to know if toothless was a boy so while we were there at a point when I knew he was looking at me I bent over to reveal my wet slit. Then I turned and leaned up against a tree. He was squirming around where I had left him and I could tell he was thinking about me. T make it more inviting a started to play with my breasts. He couldn't take it anymore he jumped up and placed his front paws on the tree above me so that I was looking at hill belly. In a matter of seconds his long shaft started to sprout out from his sheath. So he was a boy! It grew until it pressed up against my face, it was enormous.

I put my hands on it, I couldn't even wrap both my hands all the way around it. I opened my mouth and started to lick his rod. Only the tip could fit in my mouth and it wasn't even the whole thing. I circled his head with my tongue. I did this until I felt his rod start to bulge a bit as soon as I felt that I took it out of my mouth as to keep him from cumming early. I got on my hands and knees so that he was looking at my wet slit again. He looked at my, an unshoor look on his face. "Please I need this" I said to him. He must have too because he brought his huge member down to my folds as soon as I gave him the ok. He started to push his shaft into me and I winced at the pain. He stopped when he got the head in so that we both could get used to each others size. after a bit he pushed in farther. He had gotten another few inches in when he had to stop once more. He was having trouble stretching me around his member.

It hurt, his huge rod pushing into me but I knew it would get better soon. He kept going until he hit my cervix. He still had a bit of his cock not inside me. He pulled out a bit and started to pump into me slowly. There was still pain but now there was also a feeling of pleasure building inside me. He kept the slow rhythm until I was more used to his size and was in little pain. When that came around I asked him to go faster. He did so and started to pump into me with a bit more force. I let out a small groan. He picked up speed again mow thrusting into me harder. I was groaning louder now.

He was driving his cock into my tunnel over and over, it was driving me crazy, I needed more. "Come on faster harder" I yelled at him. He did as I told and started to slam our hips together. A wave of pleasure washed over me and I started gasping and groaning loudly. I could feel every twitch and throb of his member inside me. I wanted more so I started to rock back when he thrusted forward to help build more pleasure inside. I started to scream at him to go faster and harder. He grabbed my hips and started smashing us together wildly. I felt his balls slapping against my ass and loved it. Suddenly he slammed both our hips together hard and he sunk the rest of his shaft into me I screamed as I felt him push into my deepest regions "Your in my womb!"

I felt his head push in and as he thrusted again I felt it push up against the other side of my womb. My eyes widened, I put one hand up to my belly to feel his member push up against it over and over. I looked down to see that every time he pushed into me a lump formed on my belly then disappeared only to return again during a thrust. I was amazed, his shaft was even bigger than I had thought. Waves of pleasure were racking my frame every time he delved into me I was the most amazing feeling ever.

I was having a great time. We were there for half an hour but every good thing must come to an end. Soon I felt my climax building in me. I pulled my head back and screamed in extacy. I covered his cock in my juices and clamped down around his shaft. I couldn't imaging how tight it must have got when I climaxed and he climaxed soon after. I felt his member bulge inside me as he prepared to release his pent up seed. He craned his head up to the sky and roared loudly as he erupted into my womb. Ropes of his hot cum started to pool inside me. I put my hand back on my belly to feel it growing quickly. Soon I heard the ripping of my shirt. The buttons were holding it over my quickly expanding belly. In no time my shirt ripped completely and my belly was fully revealed. He dumped his load into me for a few minutes. It was amazing that he could pump that much seed into me that fast. After a short time my belly started to press against the ground and I started to get worried but soon enough the flow of semen slowed to a stop. I turned onto my back egsosted and just lay on the ground. Toothless lay down next to me.

I put a hand on my belly and started to rub it. My belly was so big that I couldn't close my legs I just sat there my legs spread apart rubbing my belly. I thought about me getting pregnant from toothless's seed but I decided that wasn't possible. After a while I new I had to get home. I tried to stand using the tree to prop myself up. I put both hands on either side of my belly as I felt his seed churn in my womb it was wonderful. I went to the pond and squatted to let all his cum leak out. I had no excuse for my shirt so I made shoor not to be seen until I got back to my house. I was glad that I no longer had that need anymore, I could leave Hiccup alone without trouble.


End file.
